Baby Sitter
by OH HUN-IN
Summary: No summary. Baca aja GS/Genderwitch. Pair: HunKai/SeKai slight LuMin/XiuHan, ChanChen/ChanDae. R&R please!. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Haloha!~ aku kembali dengan membawa FF HunKai again! Yehet! Dan ini adalah FF GS ku yang pertama, jadi kalo jelek atau tidak memuaskan mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan. Oke? dan ingat aku masih author yang labil/? maaf juga kalo ceritanya ngebosenin atau engga jelas 'cause aku msh labil/? dan tidak menerima bash atau komentar negatif ttg pair yang ada di cerita ini 'kay?! Yasudah engga banyak bacot langsung cuss bacaa!

Cast: Oh Sehun (Boy)

Kim Jongin (Girl)

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Xi Luhan (Boy)

Kim Minseok (Girl)

Park Chanyeol (Boy)

Kim Jongdae (Girl), etc

Pair: HunKai, LuMin, ChanChen

Rate: T

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**THIS IS [BABY SISTER]**

**MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO**

"huwaaa...pa...huuuhuuu" isak tangis seorang yeoja kecil pun akhirnya lepas juga

"oh my god! Ayolah baby, appa hanya ingin bekerja saja. Appa tidak mungkin membawa mu lagi" ucap seorang namja sambil menggendong yeoja kecil yang menangis tadi. Yeoja kecil itu umurnya satu tahun pada bulan depan nanti dan sekarang oh sehun –orang yang menggendong yeoja kecil itu – sedang kewalahan karena sera atau oh sera –anak sehun atau yeoja kecil yang menagis– sedang menangis merengek. Niat sera adalah tidak memperbolehkan sehun berangkat kerja.

"aaaa..huweee..ppaa!" teriakan tambah isakan bocah kecil itu semakin mejadi-jadi

"ne ne ne! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku harus membawamu ke kantor lagi baby" ucap sehun kepada sera

"cup cup sudah jangan menangis lagi ne? Sera anak pintar kan?" kata sehun menenagkan sang buah hatinya itu

.

.

Setelah sera bisa tenang akhirnya sehun bisa berangkat kerja, ya meskipun dia terlambat seharusnya berangkan pukul tujuh kurang tetapi dia malah berangkat jam setengah delapan, tidak papa. Siapa yang ingin memarahinya nantinya? Bosnya? Oh tidak! Bos sehun adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dan sebentar lagi sehun lah yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

Setelah kurang lebih duapuluh menit perjalanan menuju kekantor akhirnya dia sampai juga

"ayo baby" ucap sehun sambil menggendong sera

"yayayayaa" teriak sera senang karena berada dikantor sehun dan itu tandanya sera tidak sendirian di rumah

"selamat pagi tuan muda" sapa seorang kariyawan yang kebetulan lewat disebelah sehun dan sera

"hn" jawab sehun dingin

Iya, sehun itu adalah seseorang yang dingin, dulunya dia tidak dingin seperti itu, tetapi karena beberapa waktu lalu dia mengalami 'sesuatu hal' dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sedingin ini

Lalu sehun berjalan menuju lift, dia menuju kelantai dua untuk menemui Park Yura. Yura sendiri adalah teman sehun dari masa junior high school yang sekarang dia bekerja di perusahaan ayah sehun

"yura-ya aku titip sera ne? Jaga dia aku sungguh sibuk" ucap sehun sambil mengarahkan sera kearah yura

"ommo! Sera kau manis sekali hari ini hmm?" ucap yura kepada sera dan tidak lupa menciumi pipi sera

"hey oh sehun katanya kau tidak akan membawa anak mu, tapi kau malah membawanya, apa dia rewel?" tanya yura kepada sehun

"hn. Dia rewel, sudah aku ingin keruangan ku dulu" ucap sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan sera dan yura. Tetapi..

"sehunna! Tunggu!" teriak yura sangat keras dan menyebabkan teman yura yang ada di sana menutup telinagnya

"aissh yura-ah bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu ha?!" teriak teman yura

"hehe mianhe" ucap yura sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

"apa lagi?" tanya sehun

"tetapi nanti aku mengikuti meeting dengan bos. Dan tidak bisa ditolak karena sangat penting hun" kata yura

"jam berapa kau perginya?" tanya sehun kepada yura

"umm.. sekitar jam sepuluh"

"haah.. ini sungguh merepotkan"

"tapi sehun aku mempunya ide" ucap yura sambil mengacungkan jarinya

"mwo?" tanya sehun

"sera dititipkan di penitipan anak saja bagainmana? Eonni ku jika ingin berangkat bekerja selalu menitipkan anaknya. Disitu keamanan terjamin kok hun. Otte? Kau mau?" tanya yura sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"hn. Terserahmu, aku ingin ke ruangan dulu" ucap sehun dengan dinginnya

"cih dasar" ucap yura sambil meyipitkan matanya

.

.

.

Drrtt drrrtt drrtt

Getaran ponsel sehun yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Dia melirik sebentar siapa yang menelfonnya dan ternyata itu adalah yura

"halo yura ada apa? Kau sudah menitipkan sera? Dimana itu? Bisakan kau mengirimkan pesan dan menuliskan alamatnya? Aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu aku. Bye" ucap sehun dengan datarnya

"yakk! Yakk oh sehunn! Ommo dimatikan begitu saja? Ck dasar!" cibir sera dan setelah itu dia mengetikkan pesan untuk sehun

_To: Oh –bodohnya_–_ Sehun_

_Hun, aku menitipkan sera di penitipan anak yag bernama 'baby!baby!' yang berada di seoul department store di lantai tiga. Tempatnya bersebelahan dengan tempat bermain anak-anak. Jika kau ingin mengambil sera, bilang saja baby sister yang menjaganya bernama kim jongin. Jangan lupa untuk menjemput sera ya!_

Send...

Setelah sudah mengirim pesan kepada sehun, yura meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke tempat meetingnya.

Drrtt...

Getaran ponsel sehun yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan, tetapi sehun tidak memperhatikannya dan hanya melanjutkan membuat laporan pekerjaannya

'paling juga yura' pikir sehun

.

.

.

Sudah pukul lima sore dan karena semua tugas sehun sudah selesai akhirnya dia pun bisa pulang, tetapi sebelum pulang dia harus menjemput putri tercintanya dulu di salah satu tempat penitipan anak yang berada di seoul department store. Dan setelah sehun membaca pesan dari yura yang sempat dia hiraukan tadi sehun pun langsung melesat ke mall tersebut.

.

.

.

"permisi dimana tempat penitipan anak baby baby?" ucap sehun kepada seorang security di lantai tiga mall tersebut

"anda lurus saja terus, lalu jika anda melihat pakaian untuk anak-anak anda bisa belok ke kanan ikuti jalan tersebut lalu anda bisa belok ke kiri tempatnya berada di samping tempat bermain anak" jawab seorang security tersebut

"kamsahamnida" kata sehun sambil membungkukan bandannya lalu pergi mencari tempat tersebut

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit pun akhirnya sehun menemukan tempat itu juga dan bisa dilihat disana banyak sekali anak-anak kecil lalu ada beberapa baby sister yang mendampingi bocah-bocah itu dan tidak sedikit pula banyak ibu-ibu yang mengambil anak-anaknya. Sehun jadi risih berada di tempat ini, dia dipandangi oleh banyak orang. Tidak sedikit pula yang berdecak kagum saat sehun lewat dihapannya. Ck dasar!

"permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang baby sistar yang name tagnya bernama byun baekhyun

"em ne. Saya ingin mengambil anak saya" jawab sehun sambil melihat sekitar barang kali dia menemukan sera

"baiklah, mari ikut saya" ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan memasuki tempat penitipan anak itu

Sehun hanya mengikuti dibelakan baekhyun dan setelah memasuki tempat iu sehun hanya melihat sekeliling. 'tempat yang nyaman untuk anak-anak' batin sehun

"emm.. tuan kau bisa bertanya kepada petugas yang bernama chen itu" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang melayani beberapa orang didepan sana

"hn. Terimakasih" jawab sehun. Setelah itu sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku untuk mengantri. Dan sehun kebagian nomor urut empat belas.

"ya selanjutnya nomor urut empat belas!" teriak semangat dari seorang yang sehun ketahui namanya chen itu

"ya tuan apa tujuan mu datang ke tempat ini?" tanya chen kepada sehun

"saya ingin menjemput anak saya" jawab sehun datar

"eumm... siapa nama anak anda? Lalu siapa baby sister yang menjaga anak anda?" tanya chen sambil mengotak-atik komputer yang berada di depannya itu

"sera, oh sera. Nama baby sisternya kim jongin" jawab sehun seadanya

"ahh sera ya? Dia yeoja yang manis tuan kkk. Baby sisternya jongin ya? Daebak anak anda sungguh beruntung bisa dijaga oleh jongin kkk~ eumm anda bisa menuju ke ruangan nomor... sebentar sedang loading hehe.. ini di ruangan duapuluh satu tuan!" ucap chen kepada sehun

"hn" hanya gumaman saja yang chen dapatkan dari sehun dan setelah itu sehun pun mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan nomor duapuluh satu

"mwoya? Hanya dibalas begitu saja? Ck! Dasar manusia albino yang dingin! Ishh.. ehem baiklah selanjutnya nomor urut lima belas!" kata chen lalu dia memanggil nomor urut selanjutnya

.

.

.

"sembilan belas,dua puluh, duapuluh satu. Nah ini dia" ucap sehun dan setelah menemukan ruangan yang bertuliskan nomor duapuluh satu tersebut lalu sehun mengetok pintunya

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ceklek..

"emm.. ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" kata seorang baby sister yang membuka pintu tadi

'yeppo' batin sehun. Bagaimana tidak wanita yang sekarang berada di depannya ini sangat lah imut, kulit tannya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang korea, matanya yang seolah seperti puppy itu, tatapan matanya pun sungguh polos, innocent, bibir yang tebal, badan yang mungil, kaki jenjang oh jangan lupakan pinggang yang menurut sehun sangat seksi itu.

"tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Megapa anda melamun?" kata baby sister itu lagi

"oh. Ehem apakah kau kim jongin?" tanya sehun salah tingkah saat jongin memergoki dirinya melamun itu

"eumm.. ne saya kim jongin, tapi anda bisa memanggil saya kai, tuan.."

"oh sehun, panggil saja sehun" kata sehun sambil menyalurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"ne! Senang bertemu tuan" ucap kai sembari membalas jabatan tangan sehun dan tersenyum sangat manis

'tangannya pun pas digenggaman ku' batin sehun.

"emm tuan bisakah kau melepasnya?" tanya kai saat tangannya terus digenggam sehun

"oh mian" ucap sehun salah tingkah lagi

"emm begini apakah kau baby sister yang menjaga yeoja bernama oh sera?" tanya sehun kepada kai

"ah, ne tuan! Apakah kau ayahnya? Tadi yura eonni bilang jika sera dijemput oleh seorang namja bernama oh sehun" tanya kai

"kau kenal yura?" tanya sehun balik

"ne! Yura eonni sering kesini kadang dia menitipkan dan mengambil anak dari eonninya, emm tuan anda bisa masuk, tidak enak berbicara di luar dan sekalian anda bisa melihat sera juga" kata kai lalu mempersilahkan sehun untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan ini bentuknya seperti didalam rumah, ada televisa, sofa, meja, lalu ada kasur, peralatan dapur yang lumayan komplit, ada berbagai macam mainan anak-anak dan juga tidak lupa ada toiletnya. Tapi hanya saja bentuknya minimalis

"dimana sera, kai?" tanya sehun kepada kai

"sera tadi baru saja tidur tuan dia keasyikan bermain" kata kai sambil menutup pintu itu kembali

"mwo-ya?! Baru tidur? Aissh jam lima sera baru tidur?! Apakah kau megajaknya bermain terus ha?!" bentak sehun kepada kai. Karena selama sehun merawat sera ia tidak pernah menidurkan sera sore hari seperti ini

"emm..mi..mian tuan, tadi sera me..minta untuk ber...bermain da...daan saat aku meminta sera tidur dia malah menangis. Maafkan aku tuan" kata kai sambil menunduk. Pasalnya dari pertama ia kerja baru sekarang dia dibentak seperti ini. Dan see! Mata kai memerah, dia menahan tangisnya

"e..eeh mian kai, aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu tadi. Maaf kai" maaf sehun

"ah ne gweanchana tuan. Apakah anda ingin mengambil sera sekarang?" tanya kai sambil memainkan kuku-kukunya

"emm.. mungkin nanti saja biar sera terbangun sendirinya" jawab sehun

"baiklah tuan. Eumm.. silahkan duduk dulu, saya akan membuatkan minuman dulu" kata kai dan pergi meninggalkan sehun yang sedang duduk disofa untuk membuakannya teh hangat. Setelah menunggu sekitar ima menita akhirnya kai pun datang juga.

"ini tuan silahkan" kata kai sambil meletakkan secangkit teh hangat

"hn. Terimakasih" jawab sehun

"oiya jangan panggil aku tuan lagi. Aku sunguh risih mendengarnya. Dan jangan terlalu formal, aku tidak suka berbicara formal seperti itu" kata sehun dan diberi angkukan oleh kai

"eummm lalu aku harus memanggil tuan eh eumm..." bingung kai

"sehun, panggil saja aku sehun" kata sehun sambil menyeruput tehnya

"ba..baiklah se..sehun" kata kai dan menunduk malu, entah kenapa dia seperti ini. Kai merasa pipinya memerah

"kai, bagaimana sera?" tanya sehun kepada kai karena suasana begitu canggung dan sehun tidak suka itu

"eumm bagaimana apanya?" tanya kai karena dia bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh sehun

"sera. Apakah dia nakal atau apa mungkin?" tanya sehun lagi

"anio, sera baik-baik saja ya seperti kebanyakan bocah lainnya, dia bermain, lalu dia berceloteh banyak sekali entah apa yang dia bicarakan kekeke sera begitu lucu. Sera juga sangat manis senyumnya, eyes smilenya imut sekalii" kata kai sambil membayangkan kelucuan sera tadi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti

"saat sera bersamamu apakah dia rewel?" tanya sehun kembali

"anio. Memanggnya kenapa?" tanya kai sambil memandang sehun

"sera itu tidak suka dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Jika dia tidak mengenalnya dia akan menangis. Yura saja butuh waktu berminggu-minggu agar sera tidak menangis saat didekatnya. Kau saja hanya sehari. Kau sungguh hebat kai"puji sehun

"ahh itu eumm.. yaah mungkin karena itulah aku dicap sebagai baby sister favorit disini hehe" kata kai malu-malu

"favorit? Ah! Aku ingat tadi pelayan bernama chen bilang kepada ku jika sera beruntung bisa dijaga oleh jongin. Apa karena itu?" tanya sehun

"eumm.." gumam kai

"kai bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya sehun

"ingin tanya apa sehun?" jawab kai

"emm berapakah umurmu sekarang? Emm begini maaf jika pertanyaan ku lancang" tanya sehun dan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu

"ah emm umurku masih duapuluh dua. Memangnya kenapa hun?" tanya kai balik

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui kai yang umurnya duapuluh dua tahun, sehun kira sih kai masih belasan tahun begitu, delapan belas atau sembilan belas mungkin. Oh bagaimana sehun mengira kai umur segitu, jika wajah kai semanis gula ini, ah ani! Manisnya melebihi gula dan madu. Berlebihan juga sih pikir sehun itu.

"ah begitu" kata sehun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"eumm.. jika aku boleh tau, umurmu berapa hun?" kata kai sambil menundukan kepalanya malu-malu

"aku? Aku masih duapuluh empat tahun kai" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum

"ahh.. begitu, eumm kau menikah saat umur berapa?" tanya kai sambil memandang wajah sehun

"umur duapuluh dua, seperti kamu sekarang ini kai, saat itu masa-masa paling indah bagi ku" jawab sehun dan kembali tersenyum.

"eughh.. maa.. huwaaaaaa" teriak seorang yeoja kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya

"ah! Sera sudah bangun hun, sebentar mungkin dia mengalami sesuatu, tunggu.." panik kai saat mendengar sera berteriak seperti itu dan langsung meinggalkan sehun yang terpaku di sofa

'tunggu, apakah tadi sera memnaggil kai dengan sebutan ma? Mama?' tanya sehun dalam hatinya, lalu ia emalingkan wajahnya melihat kai dan sera. Dan dilihatnya kai sedang mengendong sera

"hihihi.. sera ternyata kau ngompol ya? Hemm baikalah saatnya mandi, kau lihat appa mu sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, jja kita mandi!" ucap kai dan menunjukan sera kepada sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa

"hun, sebentar ne! Aku akan memandikan sera! Tunggu sebentar saja hun!" teriak kai saat akan masuk ke kamar mandi

.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya sera dan kai keluar dari kamar mandi dan bisa dilihat sekarang wajah sera menjadi lebih segar, lalu bau harumnya yang tercium sangat wangi, dan jagan lupakan anak oh sehun yang tercinta ini sekarang bertambah manis seperti kai. Eh?! Seperti kai? Apa maksudnya?!

TBC

Wohoo~~ akhirnya tbc juga wkwkwk. Aku membawa ff hunkai dan ini ff gs ku yang pertama. Gmna bagus gk?hehe. Oh iya buat ff ku yang summer time itu aku bingung sm chapter 2 nya, udh aku bikin tp masih setengahnya gt. Ada yang punya ide gt engga? Yang punya kasih tau dongseu~~ oh iya sekedar informasi ya, mungkin di ff ku ini **akan banyak nulis ff yang pairnya hunkai, xiuhan, atau chanchen, because aku ingin melestarikan ff mereka/?** kan ya sekarang sehun sm tao mulu, hunkai shipper serasa aus karena JARANG banget moment hunkai, terus luge itu kan dia anu kan ya/? aku sbg xiuhan hard shipper aus pake banget sama moment mereka, kalo chanchen sih aku emng suka bgt sm mereka berdua entahlah engga bisa didefinisikan/? mungkin kalau pair lainnya itu buat tambahan pelengkapnya saja. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~ aku selalu menunggu loh^^ yasudah, aku pamit undur diri duluu~

Annyeong!~~~ #lambai tangan bareng chen


	2. Chapter 2

Halohaa~ aku balik dengan membawa chapter 2 nih. Oiya, ralat ya, itu harusnya judulnya "BABY SITTER" bukan "BABY SISTER" soalnya aku bikin ff yang chapter 1 itu pas malem dan itu ngatuk pake banget dipikiran sih udah 'baby sitter' gt tp entah mengapa aku nulisnya 'baby sister' x_x. Dan aku pengen ganti judulnya juga engga bisa :D kalo ceritanya dihapus sayang juga kan? Jadi masih aku lanjutin aja dan kalian harus ingat juga aku author labil hehehe, yaudah engga banyak ngomong lagi, silahkan membacaa~~

[BABY SITTER CHAPER 2]

ENJOY PLEASE~~

Cast: Oh Sehun (Boy)

Kim Jongin (Girl)

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Xi Luhan (Boy)

Kim Minseok (Girl)

Park Chanyeol (Boy)

Kim Jongdae(Girl), etc

Pair: HunKai, LuMin, ChanChen

Rate: T

**[Sehun Pov]**

Pikiran sehun sekarang kemana-mana, dia menyetir mobilnya pun tidak konsen, dia hampir saja menabrak mobil lainnya, dan tidak lupa diberi umpatan oleh pengendara lainnya. Sehun menjadi beginin karena kai. Hah kenapa jadi kai yang disalahkan?!

Bagaimana tidak, sejak sehun dan sera pergi meninggalkan penitipa anak-anak tadi sehun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kai, dan untung saja sebelum sehun pergi dia sempat meminta nomor ponsel kai. Ck dasar! Eh, lalu bagaimana istri sehun saat mengetahui sehun menyimpan nomor ponsel kai ya? Apa dia marah? Entahlah~

Ckitt

Akhirnya sehun sampai juga di rumah dan bisa dilihat sera tertidur pulas sekarang. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena bermain dengan kai.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, sehun pun menggendong sera dan menidurkannya di kamarnya. Setelah itu sehun langsung melesat kekamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mandi, hanya butuh waktu sekitar duapuluh menitan sehun mandi dan setelah mandi sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya itu. Dan disaat seperti ini sehun malah memikirkan kai. Karena sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya sehun pun mengirimkan pesan kepada kai

_To: Jongie_

_Hai kai, sedang apa kau? Apakah sudah makan? Atau kau sudah pulang kerumah? Aku tunggu balasan mu kim kai~_

Send..

Setelah menunggu tigapuluh menitan akhirnya kai pun membalas pesan dari sehun

_From: Jongie_

_Hai juga hun, ini aku sedang beres-beres, pekerjaanku sudah selesai~^^ rencananya aku ingin makan di kedai favorite aku yang sudah lama aku tidak kesana huhuu kekeke. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah makan atau belum? Lalu bagaimana dengan sera?_

Sehun sangat senang saat kai membalas pesannya. Karena suhun merasa dirinya merindukan suara kai, sehun pun memutuskan untuk menelfon kai

Kringg.. kringg... kringg..

_Sehun is calling..._

"eh sehun menelfon? Ada apa ya?" tanya kai pada dirinya sendiri

"yeoboseo. Ada apa sehun?" tanya kai sambil membereskan isi tasnya dan meninggalkan tempat kerjanya itu menuju ke halte bus terdekat

"ah ani kai. Hanya ingin menelfon saja" balas sehun

"ck! Kau ini ada-ada saja hun"

"kai kau sedang dimana?"

"aku sedang jalan menuju ke halte terdekat hun"

"kai chakkaman! Tunggu di halte tersebut ne? Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan kesana, tunggu sepuluh menit lagi!" ucap sehun tergesa-gesa dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya

"yeoboseo sehun-ah. Haloo.. hunn, ishh aneh sekali orang ini" ucap kai lalu meneruskan jalannya menuju ke halte

Setelah sehun mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan kai, dia beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan memakai jeans lalu kaos polos dan memakai jaketnya. Setelah itu, sehun menuju ke kamar sera dan mengambil jaket sera lalu sehun menggendong sera dan ia keluar rumah dan langsung memasuki mobilnya.

-skip perjalanan-

Ckitt!

"kai, kajja masuk!" teriak sehun dari dalam mobilnya

Kai yang memang tidak mengerti apa maksud sehun hanya menurutinya saja

"hun apa maksud mu sih? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti" ucapnya setelah masuk mobil sehun dan memangku sera yang sedang tertidur pulas

"dan lihatlah hun, sera sedang tidur begini kau ajak dia pergi. Mengapa tidak kau tinggal dirumah hun? Kan sera bisa dijaga oleh istri mu. Dan oh! Mengapa kau menjemputku hun? Bagaimana jika istrimu mengetahuinya? Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga di dalam rumah tanggamu. Cepat turunkan aku hun! Nanti jik–"

"ehem, kai kau sunguh cerewet" ucap sehun dingin dan sambil fokus menyetir

"eumm.. anu.. itu kan"

"akan aku ceritakan semuanya, tapi akan kuceritakan pada waktu yang tepat saja. Kita kan baru mengenal tadi sore" ucap sehun lagi

"eumm... arasseo hun" jawab kai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"kai dimana kedai favorit mu itu?" tanya sehun

"ah dekat kok hun, itu didepan setelah lampu merah" jawab kai

"baiklah kita akan kesana, berhubung aku dan sera tadi belum makan jadi kita makan bersama saja ne?" ucap sehun sambil melirik sera yang tertidur dengan memeluk kai dan posisinya seperti koala itu.

"humm.. arraseo" jawab kai

Ckittt

"apakah ini kedainya?" tanya sehun setelah menghentikan mobilnya disebuah kedai

"iya hun! Jja kita turun!" ajak kai

"hn." Gumam sehun

"eugghh..."

"eoh? Sera sudah bangun?" tanya kai kepada sera

"euumm..." lenguhan sera

"maa! Maaa! Yayayaayaa!" teriak sera senang karena dia melihat kai sedang menggendongnya

"anak manis, kau belum makan kan? Kajja kita makan bersama!" seru kai

"kai, kajja" ajak sehun kepada kai

"ne, kajja" balas kai

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk kedalam kedai dan duduk seorang pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka

"selahkan pesan tuan dan nona" seru seorang perempuan itu

"hyemi-ah!" seru kai

"eoh? Kai eonni! Aku merindukanmu eonni!" ucap hyemi seraya memeluk kai

"nado hye-ah, emm.. hye bisakan kau melepas pelukanmu eoh? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menggendong bocah kecil" ucap kai sambil melihat sehun yang hanya tersenyum gaje

"eoh, eonni! Kau sudah lama tidak mampir ke kedai eomma ku hampir tiga bulanan, dan kau kesini membawa seorang bayi perempuan yang imut dan seorang suami yang tampan?! Kau menikah tidak mengundang ku apa? Aisshh.. eonni kau sungguh kejam huhuhuu" kata hyemi dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti orang menagis

Kai terkejut dengan ucapan hyemi barusan, bagaimana tidak hyemi kira kai dan sehun itu adalah sepasang suami istri. Om my, ini sungguh salah paham besar, dan perasaan kai agak tidak enak kepada sehun. Ya, kai itu mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai 'pembantu' sehun sin, kai kan seorang baby sitter yang menjaga anak sehun.

"emm.. hyemi-ah kau salah paham, emm begini sebenarnya aku hanya baby sitter yang menjaga anak sehun" kata kai sambil menunduk dan sesekali melirik sehun yang sedang tersenyum kepada hyemi

"eoh? Bagaimana bisa eonni?! Apakah benar itu?" tanay hyemi meminta penjelasan kepada sehun

"ne, itu benar" jawab sehun santai

"eoh, emm kalau begitu maaf kan aku ne" kata hyemi sambil membungkukan badannya

"hn. Gweanchana" maaf sehun

"oh iya, kalian ingin makan apa?" kata hyemi kepada sehun dan kai

"hun, kau ingin apa? Aku sih seperti biasanya hye-ah.."

"jajangmyun" kata sehun dan kai berbarengan

"eoh, ehem lalu apa lagi?" tanya hyemi sedikit terkejut karena sehun dan kai mengucapkannya bersamaan

"hun, kau ingin sera makan apa?" tanya kai malu-malu karena insiden barusan tadi/?

"adakah bubur disini?" tanya sehun kepada hyemi

"ada, kau ingin bubur?" tanya hyemi balik

"ne, satu porsi bubur tapi porsi kecil saja. Dan minumannya emm kai kau suka cola?" tanya sehun pada kai

"ne, tapi aku pesan hot lemon tea saja" balas kai

"baiklah hot lemon tea dua dan dua cola" kata sehun kepada hyemi

"emm.. arraseo, tunggu dua puluh menitan lagi, pesanan akan segera diantar!" ucap hyemi lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"sehun-ah, lihat sera terlihat sangat capek, dia jadi tidur lagi ini. Apa mungkin karena dia bermain terus ya? Aku sungguh minta maaf sehun" maaf kai pada sehun

"anio, gweanchana kai, tak usah begitu, sera memang anak yang susah diajak istirahat jika sudah kesenangan bermain" ucap sehun sembari memandangi sera dan sehun menjadi ingat seseorang. Kai yang melihat sehun melamun hanya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah sehun tetapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Kai hanya diam saja sambil sesekali mengelus-elus punggung sera agar tidurnya lebih nyaman. Dan setelah menunggu kerang lebih duapuluh menit akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga

"ini pesanannya, silahkan" kata hyemi dan menaruh makanan dan minuman di atas meja, dan itu membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"ah ne, gumawo hyemi-ah!" terimakasih kai kepada hyemi

"ne, kai! Silahkan menikmati yaa" ucap hyemi lalu pergi melayani pelanggan yang lainnya

"sehun, ini jajangmyun mu" kata kai sambil menaruh jajangmyun didepan sehun

"hn. Terimakasih kai, emm kai bagaimana dengan sera itu?" tanya sehun sambil melihat sera yang sedang tertidur pulas dipelukan kai

"ah gweanchana biar begini dulu saja, hun" kata kai sambil tersenyum melihat wajah sera yang damai jika tertidur

"tapi kau makannya bagaimana? Sera sungguh merepotkan" kata sehun yang sedang mengaduk jajangmyunnya

"anio hun, sera tidak merepotkan. Aku malah sungguh senang hehe" ucap kai sambil mengusap pipi sera. Entah mengapa kai sungguh merasa nyaman jika bersama sera dan... sehun. Mungkin? Entahlah.

"ani, kau harus makan juga sekarang. Agar jajangmyun mu tidak dingin" sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengubah posisinya duduknya dari didepan kai menjadi di samping kai. Setelah itu sehun mencampur bumbu jajangmyun milik kai

"jja, aaa makan lah" ucap sehun sambil menyuapi kai

"eoh ani hun, biar aku makan sendiri saja" ucap kai malu. Oh bagaimana kai tidak malu jika dia disuapi sehun. Mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil yang berbahagia. Padahal faktanya tidak! Kai hanyalah baby sitter yang menjaga anak sehun, oh sera.

"tidak menerima penolakan kai" ucap sehun serius

"emm.. baiklah" ucap kai lalu membuka mulutnya dan setelah itu sehun menyodorkan suapan ke kai

"woahh! Mashita! Sudah lama aku tidak kesini tapi rasanya sama saja! Jjang! Kau makan lah hun, ini sangat enakk!" ucap kai semangat

"akan ku coba, kai" ucap sehun dan setelah itu dia menyuapkan jajangmyunnya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya

"otte? Enakkan?" tanya kai kepada sehun

"emmm" gumaman sehun karena dia sedang makan. Lalu sehun menyuapi kai lagi.

"jja buka mulut mu kai" ucap sehun

"kai, mungkin kau bisa membangunkan sera, dia kan belum makan" ucap sehun sambil sesekali menyapi kai dan dirinya sendiri

"eumm.. sera bangun sayang, kau tak mau makan apa? Apakah kau tidak lapar eumm?" kata kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sera

"eugghh.." lenguhan sera sambil merentangkan tangannya

"apakah sera lapar? Kajja kita makan ne, tadi appa mu sudah memesankan bubur untuk mu, jja kita makan bersama" ucap kai lalu mendudukan sera di samping kai, tepatnya berada ditengah-tengah sehun dan kai

"waaa..." histeris sera saat mengetahui dedepannya sekarang ada makanan kesukaannya

"maama.. aaaa" ucap sera sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kai agar dia disuapi oleh kai

"kekeke, ne! Kau sungguh lapar eoh? Jja, buka mulutmu, dan makan buburnya!" ucap kai sambil menyuapi sera. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja sambil mengelus surai hitam sera.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua nenek-nenek yang sedang melihat adegan sehun dan kai ini

"lihat lah, keluarga yang berbahagia itu, mereka sangat serasi" ucap salah satu nenek tersebut

"haha, kau benar. Kita disini seperti melihat sebuah film romantis, ahh aku jadi ingat suami ku dirumah" ucap nenek satunya

"aku jadi teringat masa muda ku" ucap nenek tadi

Sehun dan kai yang mendengar pembicaraannya nenek-nenek tersebut hanya diam saja, terlebih kai, dia sungguh gugup, malu, dan oh sekarang pipinya pun merona seperti kepiting rebus.

' Mengapa aku dan sehun selalu dikira orang sepasang suami istri eoh? Apakah kita terlihat cocok? Aisshh...' kata kai didalam hatinya

Sehun yang melihat kai menundukan kepalanya dan pipinya memerah hanya tersenyum aneh. Dipikiran sehun sekarang sudah kemana-mana karena mendengar percakapan dua orang nenek tadi dan juga jangan lupakan kai sekarang yang seperti malu-malu kucing ini/? yang membuat sehun terpesona akan kecantikan kai

TBC :p

Wkwkwk aku tbc-in aja soalnya keabisan ide. Daripada nungguin ngepublis kelanjutan ff ini lama mending langsung aku publish jelek? Gk nyambung? Gaje? Pendek? Gk masuk akal? Alurnya kecepetan? Emang iya! /? Ini masih aku sempetin bikin loh padahal. Dan aku lagi pusing banget bulan depan mau uts terus adanya ulangan harian yang membuat aku pusing dan engga bisa membagi waktu belajar sama nulis ff terus juga tugas matematika yang suruh ngerangkum bab pertama samai akhir bikin puyeng pake bngt *malah curhat wkwkw. Dan makanya kalo chapter 2 ini jelek atau apalah, maafkan diriku yang masil labil ini! aku janji entar kalo udah terbebas sm ulangan apalah itu aku bakal lebih bagus dari ini! Fighting!

Yaudah aku pamit undur diri dulu dari hadapan kalian~~

Annyeong!~~~ #lambai tangan bareng chen


End file.
